


Ditty

by orphan_account



Category: Yuletide RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hippo, hippo, hippo, frippity, froppity, frou<br/>Hippo, hippo, hippo, is that you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adaptation Decay (AdaptationDecay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/gifts).



Hippo, hippo, hippo, frippity froppity, frou.  
Hippo, hippo, hippo, is that you?  
No?  
Is it a grue?

No, just voksen, being eaten by bears.

BEARS!

Bear fairs lairs, poor voksen soxen roxen, always surrounded by the BEARS!

A hippo comes to help, a hippo cannot help. A hippos help is helpful most but not to voksen. 

Voksen moxen doxen is stuck stuck stuck.

How do we free her? How do we help? 

Nope.

Voksen loxen boxen is always stuck stuck stuck!

(But it's not a yuletide without voksen)

Hippo, hippo, hippo, frippity, froppity, frou  
Hippo, hippo, hippo, is that you?


End file.
